


Beginning, Ending, and the Start of a New Chapter

by luminouzyui



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminouzyui/pseuds/luminouzyui
Summary: Based from Theo's substory prologue in-game.This is a story from my imagination of how Theo met Jane in the past, and how the Republic of Gray met its ending.King's Raid and its characters are owned by Vespa Inc.





	Beginning, Ending, and the Start of a New Chapter

In a certain day in Spring, in the knight’s barrack of the Republic of Gray...

“Great job, Theo! You actually defeated all of us and earned the title of ‘First Knight’ in this republic!” said a black haired man, laughing loudly as he slapped the back of a slender strawberry blonde haired man, who was called Theo. The slapped one just sheepishly laughed and rubbed his stinging back silently. “We are really proud of you!”

“That’s right, I’m jealous because I was actually defeated by you in the first match, of all matches…” The brunet said, looking down.

That black haired man changed his target to the brunet, patting his back hard a few times, making the other man cringed.   
“You can actually train harder and try to defeat Theo next time, hahaha!”

The group of men laughed and discussed the result of the competition together for a while until Theo decided to stop them after getting too much compliment, “Stop it guys, it’s really nothing...”

“But with the title, the duke also appointed you to protect his daughter right?”

“Ah, that princess? I wonder how she looks like, she never get out of the palace. Again, I’m jealous…”

“Well let’s see… Actually, I am summoned to the palace after the celebration here.”

“Then what are you doing here?! Go and meet your lady! Gahahaha!!”

Theo cringed after getting another hard slap on his back while hearing the loud laughter from the older man. He bid his farewell to everyone and made his way to the palace to meet the duke and his daughter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 

_ 「 I realized it after I met you. _

_ That this world is a beautiful place. _

_ All I knew was how to fight. _

_ You were my sky and my sun. _

_ That day I knelt in front of you, _

_ You were standing so beautifully among all those flowers. _

_ Despite all the vibrant color of all those pretty flowers, _

_ the blush on your cheeks was what captured my heart.」 _

 

_ The duke said that his daughter might be in the garden at this time, as it is her favorite place, now where she is now? _

Theo walked through the path that the duke pointed. Trying to find a place that looked like a garden to search for a person who might be the duke’s daughter that he nor anyone in the barrack has ever met.

After going through the path that was surrounded by greenery, he arrived to a garden filled with various flowers with their vibrant colors. He was awed by the scenery, never thought that there was a place like that in the Republic of Gray.

Continuing his search, he spotted a slender girl with flowing snow-like colored hair who was standing in front of the rose bushes, admiring the full bloomed flowers with some butterflies flying around her. Her little hand was caressing one of the red roses carefully. Her pale face began to turn pinkish as she giggled when one of the butterflies approached her and landed on her fingertips.

He subconsciously held his breath at the moment he witnessed the scene.

“How beautiful...”   
  
As words left his mouth, both of them froze on their spots.

The girl turned her back to see who was approaching her, but she didn’t recognize him at all.

“W-Who are you?!” She shouted, her shoulder tensed.

Theo regained his composure from letting the words out of his mouth without thinking, “Y-Your father, I mean, Duke Gray asked me to protect you from now, as the first knight of the republic.”

He could see that her shoulder begin to relax with the mention of her father. Then, he slowly kneeled on his spot and introduced himself, trying to clear her doubt.

“My name is Theo Phil Greyum. Starting from today, I’m your knight and spear, and I shall live for you. I will take any orders from you and protect you forever, My Lady.”

The moment he finished his introduction, Theo looked up to see the person he just swore his life to. His blue eyes met her red eyes, and he could see her previously pale face slowly brighten.

A gentle breeze suddenly blown and made the silvery white strands fluttered. As the owner tried to stop it with her little hand, a bright smile targeted to the man shown on her face. Theo could swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“My name is Jane Gray. Nice to meet you, Theo! You can call me ‘Jane’ and please don’t call me ‘My Lady’. You don’t have to be that formal with me as you are with my father. I think our age difference is not that far either. Let’s get along from now on!”

He didn’t expect the princess could be so friendly and trusting to a person who she just met upon hearing the mention of her father. Well, it’s not like he had bad intentions, but he couldn’t help but thinking what ifs in his head. With his expectation of the princess behavior was broken to pieces, he replied nervously, “O-Okay, My- uh… Jane.”

It just made the silver haired girl pouted, which Theo thought that she was cute in that way. He tried to shake that thought. “Come on, don’t be so nervous. Where is your confidence when you introduced yourself just now?!”

Theo could only grinned sheepishly from Jane’s question.

“Well, you will get used to it over time. Now, stand up and come closer to me.”

As Theo stood up, Jane continued speaking to him, ”Do you want to have tea together? It’s almost time for the afternoon tea.”

In that instant, the young man flustered, “N-no! A servant like me couldn’t possibly eat on the same table with you! Though I’ll be by your side as your knight…”

“Well... It’s troubling for me to have another person standing in the corner of the room while watching me eating all over the time…”

Jane looked down, and Theo felt guilty about it.

“B-but… My La-”   


“I know!” Jane suddenly clapped her little hands together and shouted, startling Theo who was about to convince the girl about not eating together with him. She approached the man and spoke the idea that just popped in her head.

“You said you will take any orders from me! In that case, I order you to throw away your social status when you are together with me! With it, we surely can eat together, right?”

Jane showed another bright smile towards the man who looked at her in disbelief.

After not getting any response for a while from the man who looked like he was thinking hard about the solution, she asked once more, “So, how about it?”

Theo sighed, scratched his head a little, and showed a gentle smile towards the unexpectedly pushy girl in front of him, “Fine, I’m lost. I’m looking forward to the afternoon teas and meals together, My La-... Jane.”

Theo thought he saw her little eyes glared at him with anger for a while when he slipped his words. Unconsciously, he smiled a little at Jane’s behavior.

_ She really doesn’t like to be called with her title... _

Upon receiving a response she liked, Jane giggled happily, “Hehe, now that’s a better thing to hear!”

_ 「The day I said goodbye to my days past, _

_ and I greeted a new begining with you, _

_ the day you held my hand that was callused from years of holding a spear,」 _

Jane’s little hand made the way to grasp Theo’s bigger, rougher hand, causing the tall man’s cheeks tinted red from the sudden touch that he was not used to. She just continued giggling when seeing Theo’s reaction and tried to pull the hand she was holding.

“Come on, let’s follow me to the palace’s balcony! I usually have my afternoon tea there, while looking at the flower patch here.” Jane pointed to the palace with her other hand and started dragging Theo along with her. “I can guarantee the view is really beautiful there!”

But Theo didn’t move at all, “J-Jane! My hand...”

Jane tilted her head a little bit, still holding the protesting man’s hand and trying to look at his eyes who was trying to avoid her gaze, “What about your hand?”

“I-it’s rough and calloused from handling weapons… It’s... not deserved to be held by you.”

Jane took her other hand to hold Theo’s hand and grasped it harder, “But it’s the prove you have been working hard!”

Shocked at both of her action and statement, Theo finally looked at Jane. He saw that the girl in front of him really looked angry. Through her ruby-like eyes, he could see that she really meant those words directed to him, “... And this is the hand that will protect me from now on. In fact, you should be proud of it. And what did I said when I scolded you before?”

Theo tried to recall everything Jane said to him, “Uh… Throw my social status away when I am with you?”

“That’s right! So why can’t I held your hands?”

Theo once again tried to reason, when he didn’t have any chance before, “B-but, what will the duke says when he saw this? It’s just improper for a lady to hold a man’s hand that is not betrothed to her, isn’t it? And I can’t act improper with you in front of the duke either!”

Silence engulfed both of them as Theo finished his arguments. Suddenly, Jane let go of Theo’s hand and walked towards the palace without any single word. Theo could only look at the owner of that swaying silver hair dumbfoundedly.

_ Is she angry? Was I too harsh on her? … Argh, I don’t understand women at all! _

Theo stretched his hand, trying to reach towards the small figure who was walking away from him, when a second later, that small figure suddenly stopped and turned her back to face Theo once again.

“J-Jane… I’m...”

Jane put one finger in front of her mouth to shush the confused young man and grinned, “Then… It will be our secret when it is just the both of us! Father doesn’t have to know what happen and I can explain everything to him if he found out!”

Theo once again looked at the girl -the fully grown woman- in front of him in disbelief. The sound of her giggling could be heard and he found it pleasant to hear and felt that he have to protect that smile. Jane was not the typical spoiled woman that they said in the barrack, in fact, she has this really bright and friendly personality that he himself didn’t have. Even though she was a little pushy, he couldn’t bring himself to hate her.

Theo breathed out and smiled defeatedly, “I can’t really win against you, can I?” He whispered to himself, which Jane could only see his lips moving a bit.

She raised one of her eyebrows, “Did you just said something?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

The young man walked towards the now confused woman and offered his right hand to her, “Let’s go, to the balcony of the palace. You’ll have to show me the way though… I’m not used to walk inside the palace.”

Theo felt embarrassed after saying the words, he averted his eyes again and scratched his cheek with his left hand while waiting for Jane to take his hand. In the other hand, Jane took his hand happily, which startled the man a little bit.

“Yup, let’s go!”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_ 「I was standing covered in blood, _

_ and you still hugged me with your warmth. _

_ That day, I made my decision. _

_ I would leave behind my past to hold your hand _

_ Yes the sky on the way back to you was always clear. _

_ Even the wind that disheveled my hair reminded me of your gentle touch.」 _

_ Ever since that day, every time I came back from a mission, covered in enemies’ blood, you always waited for me eagerly, and greeted me cheerfully. You will always welcomed me with a hug, even though I was still in a mess, without fearing your pretty dresses will be soiled by the dirt or blood covering me. _

_ Just like today... _

“Theo! Welcome back!!”

The silver haired girl threw herself to the young man as he was looking for her in that garden, knowing he will surely catch her.

“Jane! How many times should I tell you that you should not do that as a lady?!” Theo nagged a bit as he caught the young lady with his arms. Jane continued to hug him.

Well, he tried. Every single time it happened. As if the lady who was hugging him was listening to him though. She was not and seemed never will listen to the nagging man.

Theo just sighed defeatedly, “You know, I just came back from a mission, dirty and reeks of sweat too, your pure white dress will be dirtied...”

“Don’t mind it. I am happy you came back safely.”   
  
Jane separated herself from Theo and shown him a bright smile.

_ Yes, that smile is the thing that made me stay motivated through every mission. That smile that made my world changed from the first time I saw it. I like seeing her smile and it feels good to be praised by her so I always looked forward to it every time. _

_ Come to think of it, even the sky is always bright when I came back from the missions that separated me from her, as if encouraging us to be together again… _

“..o… Theo! Are you listening to me?!”   
  
Theo snapped out of his daze to see Jane was a little bit sulking and Theo still found it cute.

“Huh?”

“I... Said... Today is my 18th birthday! So it’s a perfect timing for you to come back today.”

“I see... So that’s why the palace earlier was really busy… Anyway, congratulations, Jane!”

“Yes! I thought I will be celebrating it without-”

Suddenly the ground rumbled and shook both of them. Theo, thinking it was enemies attack, quickly held Jane in his arm and held Legios in battle stance with another, heightening his senses for anything that might hurt his lady. Meanwhile, Jane kept calm and tried to look at the situation.

“Theo, look!”   
  
Jane pointed to a place far away from the palace. Theo looked at the direction she pointed and saw a terrifying thing. A giant golem, who knows how huge it really was, slowly appeared within their sight. Rumbling the ground as it moved.

“Isn’t it the Ancient Golem? I saw it once in one of the books but it was supposed to be sealed!”   
  
Theo looked at Jane in disbelief, “Huh? Then, how did it move? Someone tampered with the seal? ... Demons?”   
  
“It’s the highest possibility for now...”   
  
The shaking had faded and both of them could regain their balance. Jane looked at his knight with serious expression, in contrary of her usual cheerfulness.

“My dear spear, Theo… People are in danger, please go stop the berserk Ancient Golem and help those people living nearby.”

Theo was shocked. He swore to the duke to prioritize Jane’s safety of all things and now his Lady asked him to protect the others. He tried to sound his protest, “But, My Lady…”

“What did I said about calling me My Lady? And didn’t you swore to fulfil my orders before?” said Jane with a harsh tone, reminding Theo of the bitter reality that he couldn’t refuse the order if she said it like that.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll protect this place. I’ll be here when you come back.”

“But…!”

Jane just stared at the brunet coldly as if telling him that was a warning not to protest anymore, “Theo, this is an order.”

Seeing he couldn’t get out of the argument anymore, he put his right arm in front of his chest and lowered his head, “... I… I will definitely come back. Definitely, I’ll protect you, no matter what.”

Jane gave her knight a little smile, “Yes, my knight, I believe in you. Please come home safely as always, Theo.”

After that, Theo went to the direction of the Ancient Golem, praying he could finish this matter as fast as he could so he came back to his lady faster.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_ 「Yes... And that day,」 _

Theo and his fellow knights has done evacuating the villagers and somehow calmed the Ancient Golem. But the problem was not solved as it was. The destructive power of the golem made the villages nearby suffered from irreparable loss. Not to mention there was another problem that surfaced.

**Demons.**

While fighting the Golem, Theo could hear some of his fellow knights and villagers faraway was shouting about demons.

Fueled by worries for his lady back in the palace, he summoned all of his powers with the help of Legios to finish the Golem quickly.

But now, he was stuck nearby the evacuation place to protect the villagers from the demons.

“Theo! We got this, just go back to your Lady!” One of his fellow knights shouted while parrying the demon’s claw. “We know you are getting distracted by worrying about her, so just go back!”

Theo stabbed the demon in front of him with the Legios, killing it. Looking around at his surrounding, the number of demons definitely decreased, but there were still many different, stronger looking demons lurking around.

“Okay, you guys better get out of this safely while I am not around!”

The same knight killed the demon in front of him and shouted to the brunet, “Of course, who do you think we are?! We are also the knights of the Republic of Gray!”

“Thank you guys! I leave this place to all of you!”

Theo sprinted back to the palace as fast as he could, killing the demons that blocked his way, fought the tough demons he found along the way. He could see some kind of smoke from the palace and his heart skipped a beat. He thought some of the possible reasons but he tried to shook them off as everything was negative. He just prayed he could see his lady’s face as he can.

When he arrived at the palace entrance, he could see demons everywhere too, and what he saw later was horrible.

The previously beautiful palace entrance has been reduced to a bloody mess. Bodies of the maids and knights were everywhere along with some demons and debris of the furnitures. Some of them was hiding desperately with fear while the knights were fighting the demons.

And there was a familiar face in between the fights, directing the horde of demons to attack his fellow knights.

“Malduk! You traitor! I will kill you!”

The human, now demon, called Malduk looked at Theo. He let out a strange laughter to Theo.

“How come you are still alive after going to the Ancient Golem’s place? Ah it doesn’t matter now. Go, my demons! Attack him at all cost!” Then he hid himself in the shadows.

“You coward! Come back here!”

Theo let out a battle cry, unleashing Legios power and red lightnings struck the demons, stunning them so his fellow knights could deal a finishing blow on them. But it was not easy at all, hordes of demons kept showing up, keeping Theo and his fellow knights busy. The level was really different from the demons raiding the villages before.

“The Duke and his daughter ran to the big hall. Chief knight was with them too! Leave this place to us!” One of them shouted while stabbing the demon in front of him, knowing Theo would definitely look for them.

“Got it, thanks!”

Forgetting the traitor he found, Theo ran towards the big hall, praying to every deity he knew and hoped everyone was safe. He was blocked by some demons and it took him a while to reach the big hall’s door. Breaking in to the hall hastily, he saw the duke was protecting his daughter behind him, while the chief knight was battling with a humanoid black demon with blue claws on both its arms. The demon’s clothings definitely made Theo think that creature was a high-ranking demon, unlike the ones in the village he saved or the palace entrance. All of them was alarmed by Theo’s entrance.

Theo charged his way to help the chief knight, “Duke Gray! Milady! Are you safe?!”

“Don’t worry about us! Just worry about the enemy in front of you!”

Just as Jane warned Theo, the demon swung his claws to him, which he parried. The three of them exchanged blows until suddenly the exhausted chief knight took a fatal blow.

“Chief!”

“Where are you looking at, human?!”

“You! Why are you and your race doing this?!”

Both of them took a distance between themselves. Theo stood in front of Jane and the Duke, while the demon in another side of the room. The demon looked down.

“Why? You ask…?”

Theo was still on alert, and it just took a while for the demon to be enraged once again, emitting a powerful aura around him, “Revenge, of course! Do you know how many of my race that got slaughtered by humans even though they are doing nothing wrong?!”

“Nothing wrong, you said?! But they wrecked the humans’ villages!” 

“Shut up!” The demon jumped to attack Theo again. Theo felt that the last blow he received was a level higher than before. With that blow, he lost his balance.

The demon noticed that too, and he took it as a chance to kill the royals who were tending the fallen chief knight. Theo quickly regained his balance and chase the demon, but it was too late.

Just in a blink of eye, the demon managed to kill the Duke, and took Jane as his hostage. 

Theo looked at the scene in front of him in horror, “Milady!” He tried to extend his arm in hope of reaching her faster.

The demon just laughed maniacally, “Too bad, humans, this is the end for all of you!”

Jane, in the demon’s arm, knowing her life would soon end, fought back against her fears and gave Theo her best smile while shedding a tear on her eyes, telling him “goodbye” without words spoken.

The demon clawed through Jane’s body, making her bleed, staining the white dress she was wearing with red color. He dropped Jane’s body and continued to laugh, witnessing the brave knight in front of him as kneeled to the floor, looking at the sight unbelievably. 

It took Theo a few seconds to regain his composure, and threw Legios to the laughing demon, only to be dodged. The now serious demon looked at Theo’s eyes and spoke,

“I thought you will lost your spirit just as the royals you served were killed in front of you, but I was wrong.” He raised his voice and readied the blue claws, knowing he just woke up a sleeping beast inside the human standing in front of him, “Human! You are interesting!”

Powerful red lightnings struck around Theo and the demon, destroying the roof to a mess of debris around them, letting the who-knows-when-it-started rain into the now open room.

They exchanged blows a few times. Until Theo lost his focus for a second due to exhaustion and the demon managed to deal a hit to him, making the brunet fell to the floor. The demon kicked Legios out of his reach and grabbed his head by the hair. Theo just glared at him, trying to muster any energy he had on him to fight the demon in front of him in vain. His body could not take it anymore due to prolonged use of Legios and he was about to lose his consciousness.

“Listen, you are strong and interesting as a human so I won’t kill you now. It will be interesting to see how you will grow as you have lost everything today. To honor your effort, I will tell you my name. My name is Lu-”

Without ever hearing the name of the demon who destroyed his home, The Republic of Gray which he served proudly, Theo felt his consciousness fading.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_ 「that day I lost you, I realized it.」 _

Theo woke up to a ray of sunlight that hit his eyes. What he saw next that it was not his usual knights’ barrack, but a room full of debris and his Legios was seen far away from his reach. He suddenly remembered everything and woke up hastily, cringed a little in the process because of the injuries and aches he got. The first thing he looked for in that messy room was his Lady.

Theo dragged his legs to the fallen bodies of the former chief knight, duke, and his Lady.The brunet kneeled beside the lady he served and touched her face gently, he could see the smile before she was killed still intact on her face.

_ 「It was a short moment, _

_ but I realized that _

_ those wonderful days would never come again.」 _

“Why…” He could feel his vision blurry from tears, “Why is this happening to us?”

He embraced the lifeless body and screamed, with no one left to hear his agony.

He could remember the first time he met Jane.

He could remember the bright smile that changed his life.

He could remember all the good memories every time they had.

He could remember all the bad times when Jane was angry at the overprotective him.

But…

Now…

Jane has slept forever.

He could not even talk with her anymore, or argue with her.

He could not feel her warmth anymore.

There will no memories made with her anymore.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Theo calmed himself, he decided to give Jane and the duke a proper burial. Refusing to let go of his beloved, he carried Jane’s body while going to the palace’s storehouse in the basement, looking for anything that can be made as a proper coffin for them. He picked up his Legios too, in case anything happen to attack them.

The place that should be familiar to him has been reduced to debris, and there was no sign of any living being, no sign of the demons too. He could see his former knights and the palace’s attendants bodies here and there, and those things made him remember about the hatred he felt before.

He loathed himself that was powerless against the demons.

He loathed the demons those decided to raid the humans.

He loathed the cruel fate that have to separate him from his beloved princess.

But if anything, he should prioritize himself to search what he was looking for in the first place, and so, he kept walking to the storehouse.

Theo found himself a nice, big, jewelled box and a roll of red satin clothes in the storehouse.

He carefully laid Jane on the floor while he spread the sheets on the box insides. After feeling satisfied with the clothes, he wrote something inside the coffin and closed it. Afterwards, he collected the tools needed and brought them to their nostalgic place, the flower field. Upon arriving, surprisingly, the garden was not messed up that much. Instead, Theo saw unfamiliar red flowers that resembles a spider growing around there. He felt that flower would suit Jane, so he decided to bury her in the spot of that red flowers.

_ 「That day you fell asleep. _

_ I earnestly wished to fall asleep next to you. _

_... And I realized my wish.」 _

Finished digging a hole big enough to fit the coffin, he opened that box and put Jane inside. He also picked the red flowers, put one on Jane’s hair as an accessory, and the rest was spread around her body.

Theo took a good time to gaze upon the sleeping princess. He caressed the cold face of his beloved and whispered, “I wish you can see the flower I placed on your hair, Jane. It really suits your pale face.”

“I swear, I would banish the demons from this cruel world that separates us, as long as I live. Until then, I hope I can erase a little bit of this guilty feelings for not being able to protect you, or this republic you loved.”

Theo’s expression mellowed, “By that time happens, I want to meet you… once again.”

Black haze suddenly appears around him. Feeling alarmed, he readied Legios on his hands, and closed Jane’s coffin. A black, female humanoid demon with large, curling horns on her head showed up from the haze. Theo’s hatred towards the demon race got the better of him, and he dashed to the female demon to slash him with Legios, only to be parried easily by a barrier of black haze surrounding her.

“Whoa, hold it, Prince! I am not your enemy!” The female demon spoke.

But Theo refused to hear anything, “Shut up! Demons cannot be trusted!”

“Then, what if I tell you that you can meet with her again?” She pointed to the coffin beside him without averting her eyes from the brunet.

“I don’t believe in you.”

“Well, believe me or not, I am the only one who can make your wish comes true.”

Feeling no bloodlust from the demon, Theo put down his Legios, but still stayed on high alert, “Why?”

“I have been watching you for a while and thought that helping you will be interesting. So, what do you think? Believe in me now?” The demon smirked.

Theo himself didn’t like that, but his ego as a knight,  _ his Lady’s knight _ , wanted him to try and believe in that female demon in front of him that didn’t even have any intent to attack him.

“What do you want?” 

“Oh? I like obedient boy like you. Let’s introduce ourselves first, will you? My name is Shamilla.”

“... Theo.”

“Alright, Theo. My hobby is helping interesting, strong-willed people to reach their goals, so I can see interesting stories woven within their journey upon reaching that very goal. And you, is now included in them.”

Theo didn’t say anything, and kept looking at the demon unamused.

“Well, I kind of can foresee that lady is going to be awakened in the next hundred years, so I thought it will be interesting to tell you about that.” She smirked, waiting for the man’s reaction.

Which really exceed her expectation.

As the man was getting ready to throw Legios at her.

Shamilla still stood on her place, looking calm as ever, observing what might the man do next.

“No! You are lying to me! How can one resurrect the dead?!” Theo sounded angry and desperate at the same time.

“Well I know someone who can.”  _ Though he is a demon, just like me. _ She thought. “I can help you to meet her again in that next hundred years though, you sure want to try and kill me? A human couldn’t even last for a hundred year, right?”

“....”

“Well it won’t be free though, as you expected. There will be demons attacking everywhere too in the next hundred years. I will put a sleep curse on you that will last a hundred years, and then I want you to help the heroes of the world to banish the demons, and continue your story of how you will meet your beloved, and continue protecting her for eternity. Not a bad deal, huh, considering you want to revenge the demons for doing this to the republic?”

“... Why are you doing this?”

Shamilla laughed, “As I said before, I just want to witness interesting stories within humans, or demons. I am not in anyone’s side nor I do this for anyone’s sake. It’s just to satisfy me and my boring life, that’s all. It’s kind of nice seeing people’s reactions. So, are you interested in my offer?”

Theo lost in his thought, while Shamilla waited… impatiently.

“Alright, I will take your offer. Just take it in your mind that if something happened to me, Legios will not stay still.” The spear sparked red lightnings as a warning.

Shamilla grinned, “Ooh, that’s nice. Tell me when you are ready, I’m sure you want to finish the burial of the Princess first before doing this.”

Theo didn’t respond to that. He simply took Jane’s coffin and placed it carefully inside the Earth. He bid farewell to his Lady for the last time and closed the hole, topping it with more red flowers in order to hide it.

Theo approached Shamilla, “Then, what should I do?”

“You don’t have to do anything, Prince. Just close your eyes...” She hid herself in the black haze and appeared behind Theo, closing his eyes with her slender hand, “... and sleep.”

Theo could feel Legios in his hand sparked a little to warn him, but his consciousness was fading. Soon, his body leaned to Shamilla’s arms. Knowing she just got what she wanted, Shamilla laughed, “Fufufu, this will be interesting. Now, where should I hide him?”

She wrapped them in black haze, and disappeared into the shadows, without anyone ever finding the lost knight of the former Republic of Gray for the next hundred years.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed what you have read, it might feel rushed from the middle of the story until the ending... Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> I want to write this for so long already, but work kept me busy ._. I don't even have time to proof read this story, sorry if there was bad grammars everywhere...  
> I want to write about the story after they parted with Epis too, but I don't think I have enough motivation and time to write ._.
> 
> I'm glad I can finish this by the Altair and Vega event in-game still running!  
> The image after the bridge is completed is so cute, and I hope Vespa will create a story where they can meet each other too!


End file.
